


One year later

by greeneyed



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyed/pseuds/greeneyed
Summary: Elio and Oliver meet in New York one year after.





	One year later

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic... ever. The film has affected me in ways i never thought were possible, things have been piling up inside me for far too long, so i decided to give it a go.  
> Please, remember that English is not my first language so don't be too judgemental.   
> I hope someone, somewhere finds it enjoyable.

It’s the beginning of the fall semester and the campus looks like a human beehive. Oliver loathes this time of year. It’s still over 80 degrees and he has to stick to his formal clothes: a shirt, a jacket and a tie. He’s a “new guy” so no one shows him leniency. No tardiness, no complaints, no dress code malfunctions. God, he hates ties.   
Changing a workplace has its effects on him: he’s lost some weight, his eyes are weary and puffy. He looks older than he actually is. He makes his way through the crowd to an auditorium to give his last introductory lecture for today. It’s been a long day, a long week, actually, and all he wants is to go home and fall asleep. But then he remembers that today’s the day Catherine comes back, and the thought of coming home is not as tempting anymore.

They had an agreement that by the time she’s back he’d find a new place to live. She didn’t rush him, it was totally his idea. But adjusting to the new school, all those work plans and reports, had left no time or energy for a house hunt. So he has to spend god knows how many days and nights on the couch in his ex-fiancée’s apartment.  
He takes a deep breath, steps in the lecture hall and greets the students. The time flies by. Students don’t look taken by his subject, at least for now, so no one holds him up. He packs his papers into a briefcase and starts towards the exit when…

“Oliver.” 

It sounds like a question. Like the person who said it is afraid he might have been mistaken. But Oliver knows the voice. That voice has been following him this entire year. That voice has made him almost insane cause every time he hears similar notes he turns his head in order to find the source. And every time he is equally terrified and excited cause he has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do when he sees the actual owner of that voice. 

Now he has no time to think of if either because Elio is standing in front of him. He’s a little taller than he was last summer, his hair is longer and messier. He looks uncertain. 

“Elio.” The word comes out under his breath. 

“Hi.” Elio is all awkward and hesitant and Oliver mirrors his state.

“Hi… I’m surprised to see you.” Words stuck in his throat. “What are doing here?”

“Well, I live in New York now. Didn’t my father tell you?”

“No, he most certainly did not.” Oliver suddenly feels betrayed and then annoyed with himself for that cause it’s not like professor had to inform him. They had some sort of a silent agreement not to bring Elio up in their conversations. “So I guess you’ve come here to study?”

“Yeah. I got accepted into Juilliard.”

“Well, that’s actually not surprising.” Oliver shrugs and smiles and Elio lowers his eyes. They’ve had a lot of awkward dialogues still this one might be at the top of the list. 

“It’s good to see you.” Oliver decides to break the ice a little but Elio sighs heavily which makes Oliver even more frustrated. 

“I wanted it to be a very casual meet-up,” Elio looks up, “but apparently we can’t do casual”. 

“Yeah,” Oliver chuckles, “I guess we never could”. 

“I should go.” Elio breaks the eye contact but still makes no move.

“Please, don’t.” Oliver’s voice cracks. 

Elio takes a moment and then nods. “Do you want to grab a dinner or something?”

“Oh, I’m starving,” Oliver sounds overenthusiastic although he’s not sure if he’ll be able to eat, “there’s a place near the campus, and the food is really good.”

They leave the building in complete silence; Oliver occasionally looks up at Elio to make sure he hasn’t disappeared. The atmosphere in the café could not be more opposite to the tension between two guys: there’re students drinking coffee and beer, laughing and shouting at every corner. Oliver makes his way to the very back where it’s more quiet and secluded. Waitress comes at once with the menus, and for a while they just sit there staring at the lists. 

Oliver’s the one to break the silence. “So, how are you doing, Elio?”

“I’m in one piece so far, so… it’s not bad. I mean, everything is overwhelming: the city, the school, the rhythm of life itself, but I think I’ll get used to it.”

“Of course, you will. Do you have anyone with you here?”

“No, just me. There’re three people I know in New York: my aunt, my cousin… and you”.

“Oh,” Oliver frowns, “you should make some new friends. It’s easy to feel unbearably lonely in such a big city.”

“I don’t mind being alone,” Elio shrugs, “as long as I have my music and books. But while we’re on the subject, do you know anyone who’s looking for an apartment?”

“What?”

“Well, I’ve got this amazing two-bedroom flat and for a very reasonable price, perks of having close relatives in New York, but it feels like a crime to live there all by myself as it’s huge. So I’m looking for a roommate.”

“And why don’t you find someone from your school?”

Elio shakes his head. “Two musicians under one roof? I don’t think so.”

Oliver is wavering and Elio catches him immediately. “What is it?”

“Um… the thing is,” Oliver pauses and looks at puzzled Elio, “the thing is I’ve been looking for a place for a while now. Well, “looking” is a strong word but still…”

“I don’t understand,” Elio’s mind starts to explode bit by bit, “aren’t you engaged?”

“No,” Oliver frowns, “I’m not. But I’m still living in our apartment and it’s not very convenient.” 

Elio stares at him, eyes wide open, not daring to say a word.

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress cuts in and Elio uses the moment to take a breath. Oliver orders a burger and a beer and Elio whispers “same”. 

“I thought you knew.” Oliver’s voice breaks. 

Elio lifts his head, his facial expression changes. There’s something going on in his head but Oliver can’t figure out what it is and gets even more bewildered when he sees a faint smile on Elio’s face that keeps growing bigger. 

“Oh, he just can’t help himself!” Elio exclaims.

“What?” 

“My father,” he blurts, “he said you’d mentioned that one of your friend has been looking for a place to stay so he suggested I should contact you.” 

“Oh,” Oliver can’t hide disappointment in his tone, “so that’s why you found me.” He feels an overwhelming urge to get up and leave. The whole situation seems ridiculous and absurd. They haven’t seen each other for a year, a very tough year for both of them, Oliver knows that for sure, still Elio acts as if they are strangers, all polite and distant. 

“That’s not entirely accurate.” Elio’s grin fades away and he looks down again. “I came because I wanted to see you.”

Oliver swallows hard. 

“All slyness apart, that was the main reason and I was kinda glad that dad gave me something to use as an excuse as I didn’t want to be imposing.” Elio starts mumbling again and now Oliver has an instant impulse to wrap his arms around Elio to calm him down.

“Elio, you’re not imposing.”

The waitress comes in with the food and Elio catches the look she gives Oliver. She even touches his hand accidentally while putting a plate in front of him but Oliver ignores it. Elio feels a sudden rush of jealousy and frowns at himself for it.

“What is it?” 

“Nothing.” Elio smoothes the edges of a napkin. “So, what about the apartment?” 

“Em… It’s very nice of you to offer, but…”

“But what? You need a place to live and I need a roommate. We might have some problems, I mean, I’m not as tidy as you are, but then, no one is,” Elio chuckles and Oliver muses at him, “and Mafalda has been teaching me how to cook and I think I’m killing it.” 

“That’s not what bothers me.” Oliver senses the tension building up inside him. 

“Oh,” Elio blinks, “what then?”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea for us to live together given our history?”

“Maybe, it’s not. But what are your options? We could try and if it doesn’t work out… Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

“Elio…” Oliver sighs. 

“Unless, of course, you don’t want to live with me at all. Which is fine, I totally understand.”

“Do you?” Oliver interrupts and Elio raises his eyebrows. “I still love you. I never stopped for a second. And I don’t think I could be your friend or roommate, or anything that involves being casual cause I can’t do that. Being around you is torturing, I feel like I can’t clench my fists tight enough to fight the urge to touch you.” Oliver almost moans those last words and Elio gapes at him, his eyes welling with tears. He makes his best to hold them back, takes the moment to catch his breath and then says, “I guess, people who love each other could live together as well.” 

 

“God, I missed it!” Elio groans as soon as his breath is more stabilized. 

Oliver is next to him still trembling. “I think I haven’t come this fast since high-school,” he says, no hint of shame in his voice. Elio giggles. 

“My neighbors must be surprised I make noise, I’ve been no more than a silent shadow so far.”

“Still waters run deep.” Oliver turns his head and Elio rolls onto him. “Yes, they do,” he breathes the words out right into Oliver’s mouth and seals it with a kiss. They lay like that for a while: Elio listening to Oliver’s heartbeat. He thinks about all his favorite classical pieces and hopes that one day he creates something that’ll make Oliver feel as peaceful as he is right now. 

 

“Are you sleeping?” he hums into Oliver’s chest.

“No.”

“What then?”

“Thinking.”

“About?”

“Just private.”

Elio snorts. “You do remember everything.”

“You bet.”

“Oliver?”

“Yes?”

“Is something bothering you?” Elio tries to slide off him but Oliver grasps him tightly. 

“Well, I know it might sound cheesy, but I think I could die right now.”

“What?” Elio lifts his head to face him.

“I mean, nothing can beat this moment. It’s pure, distilled happiness.”

“Then why would you want to die now?”

“It’s not like I want to. It’s just… if I die I’ll know that at this very moment I had it all.”

“Live. We’ve got so much ahead of us. I’m sure I can think of something that would compete with this moment.” Elio licks his lips and it goes straight to Oliver’s groin. He kisses Elio’s temple, then his cheekbones and finally his lips and feels like he’s falling into an abyss. Well, maybe he is. 

After the second round Oliver’s brain is completely melted. With every moan, with every obscene word that escaped Elio’s mouth he thrusted deeper and deeper and when Elio came Oliver shattered into pieces. 

“I’m never getting enough of you,” he groans “Elio, I feel like I’m high when I’m fucking you. Who needs drugs when you can have this?”

“You’re making me hard again and I’m not sure I can go on,” Elio whispers shyly. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Oliver moves away keeping his hand on Elio’s chin. “I just… I haven’t had sex in a very long time and I guess abstinence is taking its toll.”

“Abstinence?” Elio is chocking on laughter.

“Well, it wasn’t intentional, I just didn’t want to touch anyone let alone have sex.”

“Oh,” Elio’s face gains seriousness, “I haven’t slept with anyone either.” 

“Why?”

“Same reason as you. I was there, in Italy, still surrounded by memories of us. First, they were suffocating me and all I wanted was to get rid of them, wipe my mind blank, have no vision of you, no muscle memory. But then my dad told me that it would be a waste to do that as what you and I had comes only once if you’re lucky. So I decided to revel in this love instead. I tried to remember every word, every glance, every touch and every kiss we gave each other and imprint it in my brain as I was certain nothing remotely as wonderful would ever happen to me again.”

Although Elio’s voice is steady, Oliver could swear there are tears in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry I left you. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I know,” Elio nods. 

“After I came to New York I felt terrible but managed to play pretend for a while. Then my parents came to visit, which they rarely do, and suggested it was time to get settled. They weren’t on board with my Italian holiday in the first place, as they were never on board with any of my decisions. My father said that a man of my age has to give up his quirks and start a family. And he can be persuasive, my dad. So I proposed to Catherine and to my surprise she said yes. I still don’t know why she did cause we haven’t even been sleeping together since I came back. And then it was Hanukkah, lots of relatives, lots of compliments, lots of plans for the wedding. That’s when I called you. And after hearing you break down over the phone, I had a breakdown myself. First I asked Cathy to postpone the wedding. I used my book as an excuse and she seemed to buy it. Until one night she asked me point-blank why we don’t have sex anymore. I mumbled something about traditions and that was it. She didn’t yell, she didn’t make a scene. She just said she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t pretend to be a perfect couple when we were exactly the opposite. She said she wanted to be loved and I couldn’t provide that as I was clearly in love with someone else. The last thing she said was, no matter who or where the object of my love was I should go for it.”

There is mute silence for a couple of minutes. Then Elio breaks it, “Why didn’t you?”

“Cause I’m a coward, I always was. I could never confront my father, I could never let go of what other people might think. If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve never made the first step no matter how much I wanted you.”

“Well, thank god one of us is not burdened with shame.” Elio stretches his body and rolls to face Oliver. “It’ll take you a lot of bravery if you want this relationship to work.”

“I know. Damn, it’s so embarrassing: you’re only 18 and yet you see into things better than I do.”

“Maybe I’m just a stupid little puppy trying to cross the highway: fearless and naïve.”

“I love you. “ Oliver’s voice is steady. “I think I’m ready to fight battles as long as you’re by my side.”

“I am by your side,” Elio teases, “literally and figuratively.”

Oliver laughs happily.

“I remember you mention something about cooking. I think it’s time for a preview. I’m still not convinced about the apartment.”

 

“I have a confession to make,” Elio mumbles into Oliver’s neck.

“Ah?” Oliver hums back, stroking Elio’s chest, his lips wandering across Elio’s forehead.

They’ve spent the past four hours touching and kissing and talking, yet both just seem incapable of letting go of each other.

“My coming to New York isn’t a coincidence,” Elio weighs his words with care.

“I figured.” 

The laziness in Oliver’s voice makes Elio unwind. He lifts his head and places a short kiss on Oliver’s lips then burrows in his neck again. 

“I decided to apply to American colleges the day after you left and I did. Your call in December threw me off, though. I wanted to tell you not to do that, I wanted to ask you to wait for me, but you sounded so determined,” he gulps, even now memories are too painful, “I was ready to back off, but my parents managed to reassure me. You telling my father about wedding postponement was like a call for action. I could hear distinctively the wheels turning in my head. I imagined coming to your house, begging you to choose me. I even considered blackmailing, can you believe how desperate I was?” 

Elio chuckles bitterly and Oliver clutches him tightly as if saying ‘yes, I know exactly how you felt’. 

“Then I contemplated the idea of bumping into you casually, with a guy on my arm, just to see you seething with jealousy. Anyway, I gave up the idea as I didn’t want anyone by my side and, to be honest, I wasn’t sure it would work.” 

“Of course it would’ve worked.”

“I don’t know,” Elio fidgets and disengages himself from Oliver, “you don’t strike me as a jealous person.”

“I’m a poker man, Elio, I’m trained to keep my emotions in check.”

“I wish you hadn’t with me.”

“If only you knew how bat-shit crazy I was when you were out with Marzia.” The despair in Oliver’s voice is almost palpable. 

“But you were with Chiara,” Elio arches his brow.

“I thought it could’ve helped me take the edge off.”

“I still think we’ve lost too much time,” Elio hides his eyes, burrowing his head in Oliver’s chest, “and I don’t want to do that again.”

Oliver puts his index finger on Elio’s throat, just like he did on Monet’s Berm, and presses, lightly but sufficiently to draw his attention. He opens his mouth, teasing, repeating their first kiss in every respect, and Elio, knowing exactly what he’s doing, plays along. He traces Oliver’s lips with his tongue, ready to close the distance, but Oliver outstrips him, this time letting the pressure build up to the full extent, so when Elio mounts him he doesn’t recoil and whispers hardly breaking a kiss, “Oliver.” 

And just like that, they’ve come a full circle, ending up exactly where they’re supposed to be one year later.


End file.
